Sherlock: Case of the comatose
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: During a case where people are turning up trapped in comas, Sherlock becomes the next victim and It's up to John to try and save him and find the person responsible! (Don't know if I rated this right. There may be some swearing but that should be it. Let me know If I need to fix the rating)
1. Chapter 1

**So Hey everyone! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction ever so I have no idea how this is gonna go. Hope it's better than I think it'll be. Anyway, a couple of disclaimers. Sherlock and all his 'acquaintances' (because Sherlock 'doesn't have friends' according to Sergeant Donovan) belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyal. Also, I am not from Britain, London or England and have never been there, so if some of my terminology is off I apologize. Now on to the Fanfiction.**

"Ugh! John this makes no sense!" Sherlock expressed as he raked his fingers through his curly black hair.

"Oh Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson called as she walked up the stairs, smiling fondly "Are you talking to yourself again?" Sherlock waved her off, without turning away from the most recent comatose report spread out in front of him.

"No Mrs. Hudson, as you can see I am talking to John in regards to the sixth comatose report this month! Now go away." Sherlock said as he gestured around the empty flat as he mentioned John. Mrs. Hudson sighed

"But Sherlock, John's not here." Sherlock frowned, as he finally turned around for the first time in hours. His eyes swept the room as he tried to find an absent John.

"Well where is he then?" He asked in the direction of the kitchen where Mrs. Hudson walked around tidying things up. She poked her head into the sitting room as she replied

"He's at work." Sherlock frowned again.

"Really? Well what's he doing there?" Before Mrs. Hudson could answer, Sherlock's phone dinged with a text. Sherlock groaned, before snagging it off the table alongside his laptop, and checking the message. He glanced down, hoping it would be from Lestrade, but found it wasn't. Without even bothering to respond, Sherlock tossed his phone into his chair, and strolled over to the window, to gaze down at Baker St. Mrs. Hudson came in a few seconds later with a plate of tea as she asked

"Who was that?" Sherlock didn't turn around as he replied in a monotone voice

"Mycroft."

"Oh." Mrs. Hudson said, glancing over to where she knew Mycroft had the security cameras placed. "Well what did he want?" Again Sherlock refrained from turning around as he answered

"Nothing important and nothing worth answering." Mrs. Hudson sighed, and went back to preparing the tea, as Sherlock picked up his violin. He'd only played three notes, before he abruptly stopped. Mrs. Hudson looked up as the flat became silent again. She watched as Sherlock stood there, unmoving. She opened her mouth to say something, but it turned into a gasp as Sherlock let his precious violin fall to the ground. Without so much as a glance at Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock turned and flew down the stairs, leaving his smashed violin behind. Mrs. Hudson quickly rushed up to the window in time to see Sherlock take off down the sidewalk. She stood there, with a hand over her mouth wondering at his odd behavior, before quickly picking up Sherlock's phone, scrolling through the texts, until she reached the one from Mycroft. Her eyes went wide as they absorbed his words.

Go to the window. You are being watched. MH

…

A few hours had passed, and Sherlock still had not returned. By the time John came home, Mrs. Hudson was wild with worry.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." John said cheerfully having not yet noticed a certain detective's absence. "How are you today?" Mrs. Hudson didn't answer just continued to stare out the window. At her silence, John looked around the room. He first saw Sherlock's phone in Mrs. Hudson's hand. Then Sherlock's coat hanging next to the door, Sherlock's smashed violin on the floor where it had fallen and finally the missing detective. He stared around the room, mouth agape before he finally managed to pull himself together enough to ask breathlessly

"What happened here? Where's Sherlock?" At this, Mrs. Hudson turned around, her eyes speaking her worry.

"I don't know. Mycroft texted him a few hours ago saying to go to the window because he was being watched. Sherlock walked over and picked up his violin, and I didn't think anything of it, until he stopped playing all of the sudden. Before I knew what was happening, Sherlock had dropped his violin and was sprinting down the street. He hasn't been back since and I haven't heard from him or Mycroft." John walked up to her, to try and console her, but before he could speak there were feet on the stairs and Sherlock's voice

"I was so close! I almost had him. If he hadn't turned that corner-" He was interrupted by the voice of Mycroft complete with the hint of laughter

"You mean if you hadn't tripped over your own feet and ran face first into that wall you would have had him." Mrs Hudson and John looked towards the stairs to see a red faced Sherlock followed by Mycroft.

"Shut up Mycroft I need to think." Before John or Mrs. Hudson could ask him what had happened, he was down the hall and in his room, where he slammed the door behind him. It was silent a few seconds before Mycroft turned to John and said cheerfully

"Hello John!" John stared at him in shock before asking

"Who the hell was Sherlock after?" Mycroft rolled his eyes before he answered

"I believe it was the man responsible of all the comatose victims in the last month." John's eyes went wide.

"Well did he catch him?" Mycroft snorted.

"Would he have slammed his door if he had?" Before John could reply, Mycroft nodded to him and Mrs. Hudson.

"Anyway, I must go. Good evening Mrs. Hudson. Good evening Dr. Watson." With that said, Mycroft turned and made his way back down the stairs. Mrs Hudson stared after him, before shaking herself out of her stupor and making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll-I'll put the kettle on. John? John why don't you-John are you listening to me?" John blinked a few times, before looking around.

"What? Yeah...yeah I'm…..yeah. I think I'm going to make sure Sherlock's okay." Mrs. Hudson nodded as she turned back to the stove top as she answered

"Yes you do that why don't you?" John nodded absentmindedly, and began making his way down the hallway towards Sherlock's room. He stood in front of the door in silence for a few moments, before knocking lightly

"Sherlock? Is everything alright?" There was more silence, before Sherlock's voice called back

"Go away John I'm busy." John pursed his lips, and nodded, before turning around and going to help Mrs. Hudson prepare dinner. As they set the plates down in the sitting room, Mrs. Hudson glanced to Sherlock's door in worry as she asked

"Will Sherlock be joining us for dinner?" John shrugged and made a move to go ask, but was stopped by Sherlock's voice through the door

"No I will not be joining you for dinner Mrs. Hudson. Now will you all leave me alone?" John sighed, not surprised in the slightest by the consulting detective's rudeness. He was however surprised by Sherlock calling out a few seconds later.

" _Please_ will you all leave me alone?" John glanced up at Mrs. Hudson with a shrug, before turning back to his dinner.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTOTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYDAY

THE NEXT DAY

John sighed as he climbed the steps to 221B Baker Street. It had been a long hard day at the hospital ( **or wherever he works** ), and he just wanted to sit and relax. Though considering he was living with Sherlock, relaxing was a very low possibility. He entered the sitting room as he said

"Hello Sherlock." He turned to place his coat on the hook, and only when he turned back around did he realise Sherlock wasn't in the room. He frowned, and made his way over to the kitchen where he assumed Sherlock must be experimenting. But as he rounded the corner, he found the kitchen empty of the youngest Holmes brother.

He frowned again, and made his way to the top of the stairs as he called down

"Mrs. Hudson, have you seen Sherlock today?" He waited a few moments, as Mrs. Hudson made her way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry dear what was that?" John glanced back into the sitting room to confirm Sherlock was indeed absent before turning back to Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock, have you seen him today at all?" put a finger on her lips as she thought about it, before replying

"Come to think of it no. I don't think I've seen him or heard him walking around either." John frowned and turned back to the flat as he called out

"Sherlock?" He turned back to the stairs as Mrs. Hudson rushed down them proclaiming

"That's it. I'm calling Mycroft. Maybe Sherlock's with him." John nodded, and he swiftly made his way into the sitting room, choosing to wait for Mycroft. Maybe Sherlock was with him and searching the flat would be futile. After a good 15 minutes Mrs. Hudson came back upstairs as she said

"Mycroft says Sherlock's not with him." John nodded, and stood up, making his way back down the hall towards the bathroom and Sherlock's room. When he found the bathroom also empty, he decided Sherlock had to be in his room. John walked up and knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. He frowned and tried to doorknob, finding it unlocked. He pushed the door opened, and flipped on the light switch, having discovered the blinds closed and light off.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Sherlock fast asleep in bed. John groaned, before reaching down and gripping the detective's shoulder, giving him a rough shake.

"Sherlock? Get up! You nearly gave Mrs. Hudson and I a fright." Mrs. Hudson then called from the living room

"Did you find him John?" John paused in his attempts to wake Sherlock as he called back

"Yeah I found him. Give me a minute." John turned back to the prone form of Sherlock, and went back to trying to wake him. He frowned after a few moments of unresponsiveness from Sherlock, John placed a finger under Sherlock's nose to confirm the detective was breathing. When he placed his fingers on Sherlock's pulse in his neck, he panicked at the slow and sluggish beat pulsing beneath his fingertips. He quickly called into the sitting room

"MRS. HUDSON! CALL 911 ( **Or whatever it is in England** )"

Mrs. Hudson rushed in.

"What is it! What's wrong!?" John looked up as he answered

"He won't wake up and his pulse is really sluggish. We need to get him to the hospital now!"

 **SO? DO YOU LIKE IT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. Another chapter**

I sighed, and took another sip of my coffee, as I gazed over at Sherlock's prone form. I glanced up, and stood from my seat as Lestrade entered. I raised my eyebrows as he walked over to em

"Well?"

I demanded. He sighed, and glanced down at the drug test papers he held.

"Same drugs in his system as all the other coma victims. And I checked with Mycroft. These aren't the kind of drugs Sherlock uses."

I swallowed back my surprise, and looked over at the comatose detective

"So that means-"

I began. I looked over as Mycroft entered, and finished my sentence.

"The great Sherlock Holmes has become the victim of his own case."

I glared at Mycroft, before turning to Lestrade.

"So?" I asked. "Without Sherlock, how are we going to solve this case?"

Lestrade closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he shrugged and muttered

"I don't know. I have no idea, but this is a very big clue that we depend on Sherlock so much more than we should."

I nodded in agreement, as I stood silent, contemplating what our next move should be. I glanced up as Mycroft spoke from his perch by the door

"Dr. Watson, if I am correct, you spend the most time with our…. _lovely_ detective here. Surely _you_ know what he looks for at a crime scene."

My eyes went wide, and I stared in shock at the eldest Holmes brother.

"You can't be serious!"

Lestrade sighed.

"I'd afraid he is." He nodded in my direction, and made his way to the door. Just before he left, he turned around and said

"Welcome aboard Detective Watson."


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chap!**

 **Watson POV**

I passed back and forth through 221B, Sherlock's papers involving the comatose victims as well as his own, scattered around me. After 15 minutes of thinking I let out a groan of frustration

"What on Earth does Sherlock see in this? All I can see is just a bunch of papers scattered around! How does he ever find a lead in this mess! God!"

I looked over towards the door as Mrs. Hudson spoke.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out John! After all, you've spent more time with Sherlock than anyone else. I'm sure you'll see something. Just be patient."

I waited until Mrs. Hudson had gone down the stairs, before falling onto the couch. I sighed, and picked up one of the victims reports. I frowned as I analyzed it. On a hunch, I picked up two more. After a few seconds, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Lestrade.

"Lestrade! I've notice something. All the people who're victims? Each one had something to do with bringing down criminals. You know? The first, Edward Barker? He was a police officer. The second one? Kevin Justin? He was a judge. All the others were either police officers or judges and then Sherlock, who's a detective.

"Who're you thinking is next?"

Lestrade asked after a moment. I sighed, glancing over the reports.

"Either you or Sergeant Donovan if the killer keeps up his streak."

 **I know it was short. Suggestions? I know how it'll end if someone wants to be my co-writer, giving me ideas and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

 **Third POV**

John sighed, as he sat back, watched Donovan on one side of the street. On the other side, out of her line of sight was Lestrade. Watson glanced down at his watch, sighing again. Every Time the killer had struck, it had been midnight. Not a seconds earlier, not a second later. Except tonight apparently. Watson ran a hand over his face, groaning silently. Before he had a chance to check his watch yet again, there was the sound of a fight on Lestrade's side. John took one glance at Donovan and they both took off towards Lestrade. When they arrived, they found a man, hands cuffed behind his back. He looked like some type of homeless beggar, but when interrogated, he confessed immediately to all the attacks.

 **That's short. Yeah. I'm ending it soon unless someone wants to give me an idea.**


	5. Twitter account up

**Hey fans with Twitter! I now have an account, where (If I remember) I will post when the next update in a story will be, as well as maybe a few spoilers as to what may happen. There will also be flashbacks, so I can remind you what happened next. Hope you check it out and follow me. The name is DeanWPercyJ and the name is DeanWPercyJ (Since I had to make my name shorter, and they said DeanWinchesterPercyJackson was too long) anyway, I hope you follow it. I apologize now if you do and I don't post much.**


	6. Authors note

**Help! I have no idea what to do next. Please please give me ideas on either Twitter ( DeanWPercyJ) or in a review/comment thing.**


	7. PLEASE READ

Hey Sherlock fans! I just want to say I am not ignoring you. I read all your suggestions and they were absolutely AMAZING! They gave me great ideas and it's going to take me awhile to write it since I'm busy with my other story writings that are not fanfiction and my other fanfictions, but I promise you that you will get yours all in good time.


End file.
